


A Day off at the Academy

by yekaterinburg



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yekaterinburg/pseuds/yekaterinburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty and Emma enjoy a day off from teaching at the Xavier Academy. Kind of hate sex. Just porn. Based on the early issues of Astonishing X-men. I've never written any fanfiction before, any feedback is more than welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day off at the Academy

“I've told you before Pryde. I got you here to keep me in check,” Emma Frost hissed through her teeth. Kitty could tell that she was hating every word as she spat it out, but smirked to hide her thoughts. “Sure thing Frost. I know you. And I know the bad will out. Watch your back, White Queen,” she replied, and turned. As she did so she caught a glimpse of the look of shock that passed over Emma Frost's face. She had wanted to make an impact, and she had obviously succeeded. Kitty laughed under her breath as she left the room and turned, heading down the corridor for her room. Usually at this time of day the Xavier Academy was full of yelling kids, wandering from class to class, but today was a weekend. Classes were off, so she was free, and most of the kids seemed to be hanging out in their rooms, out in the grounds or visiting home. It was a beautiful summer's day, and under any other circumstances Kitty would probably be taking a walk in the trees that surrounded the school. But not today. 

She had to take the slow route back to her room. It seemed inappropriate to phase through her student's rooms on a weekend. She relished the long walk, however, and her mind wandered as she did. After only a couple of minutes – had it always taken her this long to walk back to her room? - she found herself outside Emma's room once again. She was a little surprised at finding herself here, and a little voice in the back of her mind was muttering suspiciously, “she's up to something.” With a sigh Kitty knocked on the door, and almost instantly the calm voice from inside responded, “Come in.”

As she walked into the room Kitty's eyes widened as she took in the sight in front of her. That little voice in her mind was still muttering away, saying that Emma was trapping her, luring her in. But Kitty didn't care. Emma's powers, creepy as they seemed, had awakened a secret desire that hid deep inside Kitty, one that made her blush and that she only let herself consider when she lay in bed at night, alone. Emma lay on the bed in front of her. She had dropped her frankly ridiculous cape to the floor and lay there, hair tossed back off her face. However much Kitty disliked Emma's personality, she had to admit the woman was stunning. Emma lay back, leaning on her elbows, chest pushed forward. Her lips pouted as she gazed at Kitty, almost mocking her, but her cheeks were flushed and Kitty was sure she was as turned on by this as Kitty felt. 

Kitty took a step forward, feeling the heat rising in her chest. She took a deep breath and locked eyes with Emma. The white queen smirked and shifted slightly, bending one leg and running her hand gently down her thigh. Kitty laughed internally at the sleazy gesture, but right now it was strangely attractive to her. She was sure Emma had to be feeling the same way, and Kitty let herself smile, just a little, in response to Emma's posing. She took a step forward and excitement surged through her like a little static shock as Emma shifted responsively. Emma moved her legs apart, not breaking Kitty's gaze for even a moment. Kitty stepped forward again a couple of times, standing at the foot of the bed. Emma's feet were either side of her legs, and Kitty gently placed a hand on each of her thighs. She moved one back and forth, idly stroking Emma's thigh, revelling as her skin turned to goosebumps beneath her fingertips. 

The sound of Emma inhaling sharply sparked Kitty's attention. She stopped stroking her thigh and looked up at Emma's flushed face, lips parted and pupils dilated. “Come on, Pryde. You know what I want. You want it too. I can tell,” she sighed, her breathy voice sending a shiver down Kitty's spine. “What about Summers, hmm? Poor baby wouldn't know what'd hit him,” Kitty taunted. She watched as Emma's nostrils flared and an angry look flashed over her face, but Kitty pressed a gentle kiss to Emma's inner thigh and her face calmed. “Fuck Summers. I want this. He doesn't have to know,” Emma said, her voice low and heavy. Kitty didn't need to be told again. She ran her fingers down Emma's thighs once again, until she reached her underwear. Tracing one finger over her gently, Kitty was rewarded with a gasp from Emma. She didn't bother to look up now, though. Her mind was solely occupied on getting this woman's panties off. 

She hooked her fingers into Emma's underwear and tugged it down, as Emma shifted above her to help. She pulled them down her legs and Emma moved her feet, tossing them deftly to one side as they reached her ankles. “I guess you've done this before, huh,” giggled Kitty, as Emma groaned in frustration above her. Kitty smirked as she ducked her towards towards Emma's exposed pussy, and licked, gently, over it, just once. Emma's hips bucked in response and Kitty could hear soft moans coming from her. She lifted her head for a moment to take in the sight of Emma Frost, moaning and squirming beneath her in sexual frustration. “You know I could use my powers on you, Pryde. In the time it takes you to blink I could have you back down there,” Emma grinned, eyes suddenly flashing with an evil glint. “But you wouldn't, would you, darrrling,” Kitty mocked, licking her lips before she dived back down. She ran one finger over Emma's labia as she moved her tongue over her clitoris. Emma moaned, long and hard, and Kitty moved her tongue faster and faster. 

Emma groaned now, and Kitty could feel as she moved her hips upwards, straining for more contact. She rubbed Emma's clitoris faster now, and was rewarded with more moans and gasps. “Jesus, Kitty, I wouldn't have expected this from you,” Emma gasped, throwing her head back. Kitty lifted her head for a moment, letting her fingers take over the work for a moment, and she watched with please as Emma tossed her hair back, biting her lip and groaning. The blonde caught Kitty's eyes for a moment, and she rasped, “don't you have something you should be doing?”, a smile playing across her lips. Kitty sighed and ducked back down, licking at her as Emma writhed and moaned. Kitty pressed down on Emma's thigh, holding her down as she licked hard, her moans becoming louder. She was panting now, and Kitty felt her hips bucking up and Kitty groaned with arousal herself. The heat from her own vulva was seriously distracting, but she ignored it, slipping two fingers inside Emma. Emma squeezed around her fingers as Kitty curled them upwards, and almost immediately she came hard, gasping and moaning Kitty's name as her fingers were buried in her messy brown hair. “God, you really have some talents there Kitty,” she sighed, her voice low as she moaned through her orgasm. As her hips stopped bucking and Emma started flinching away from Kitty's licks, her clitoris too sensitive for anything more, Kitty sat up, leaning back on her heels. She placed her hands on Emma's knees and gazed down at her as she sprawled on the bed in front of her. Kitty took a moment to admire the scene, to look at what she'd done to Emma Frost of all people, but the wetness in her underwear was too much to ignore. She coughed, clearing her throat, and Emma looked up at her in surprise.

“My turn.”


End file.
